Hidden Affection
by bay05
Summary: CHAP 2 Update! "Bagian mana yang sulit?"/"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih soal bantuanmu kemarin,Cho."/"Kyunnie aku ingin itu. Suapi aku, ne?"/"Dasar menyebalkan."/'Hanya maaf, okay'A KyuSung Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Affection**

( by Bay05 © 2013)

**Pairing **:

KyuHyun x YeSung!

**Cast **:

Kyuhyun, Yesung

**Genre **:

Romance, Friendship (kayaknya sih /nyengir/)

**Rate : **T

**Disclaimer : **Cast belongs to each other ^^

**Warning :**

Boys Love, Crack pair, Cerita super aneh, Abal, Typo(s)

**A/n :**

Annyeong~! Bay kembali /teriak pake toa/ ^^. Maaf ya, ff satunya belom kelar, Bay udah buat lagi. Soalnya, banyak banget alasan buat bikin ff ini.

Alasan pertama, adalah karena ff ini sebagai birthday gift buat Ye umma tersayang~ /sebar confetti bareng Kyu/

Alasan kedua, untuk memenuhi request-an dari ahjumma cerewet /ditabok Ryu ahjumma/ yang berulang tahun tanggal 25 Agustus

Alasan ketiga, karena Bay lagi seneng Kyu appa dan Ye umma jadi partner buat Super Junior's experience Korea

Alasan keempat, oke oke maap. Bay bakalan mulai ceritanya ._. ff ini terinspirasi dari film layar lebar **Yes or No**. Semoga readers suka^^

.

.

Enjoy!^^

.

.

Yesung memasukan seluruh potongan cheese cake itu ke dalam mulutnya. Seraya sibuk mengunyah, bibir tipisnya menggerutu kecil menyadari seluruh potongan cheese cake yang lezat itu telah berpindah ke perutnya.

Namja Kim tersebut beranjak dari sofa empuk yang baru saja dia duduki. Melangkah mendekati kulkas dua pintu yang terletak di sudut ruangan – di sebelah meja belajarnya. Jemari mungil Yesung membuka pintu kulkas, _onyx _sabit miliknya langsung menelusuri isi kulkas untuk mencari kalau kalau ada snack – atau lebih bagus lagi, cheese cake kesukaannya – yang bisa ia pindahkan ke perutnya.

"Ck." decakan kecil itu keluar dari bibir tipisnya menyadari bahwa tidak ada cheese cake ataupun snack yang bisa ia lahap. Paling paling hanya biskuit lemon yang tidak menggugah selera makannya ataupun _apple pie _dari Donghae – yang hanya merupakan pajangan di kulkasnya karena Yesung tidak sampai hati untuk membuang barang yang bahkan mungkin tidak bisa disebut makanan itu.

_Onyx _sabit Yesung melihat benda berbentuk lingkaran dengan warna scarlet yang terpajang apik di dinding kamarnya. Jam dua belas lebih delapan. Oh ayolah, bahkan ini sudah lewat tengah hari dan namja itu belum juga datang.

Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya. Keadaan Kim Yesung yang mengenaskan ini disebabkan oleh Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang bahkan belum pernah dilihat oleh Yesung. Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja yang akan menggantikan Park Yoochun, _roommate _Yesung sebelumnya di asrama sekolah ini – Seoul International School– yang sudah lulus tiga hari lalu.

Dan menurut penjelasan Mrs. Bom – pengurus asrama – kemarin, hari ini Yesung akan kedatangan _roommate _baru bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Sejak semalam, Yesung hampir tidak berhenti tersenyum saking senangnya. Aku tidak bercanda, bahkan kemarin Mr. Shim menegur Yesung yang terlalu banyak tersenyum.

Namun sekarang, nampaknya _mood _Yesung tidak sebaik kemarin malam. Mrs. Bom berkata bahwa semestinya Kyuhyun akan datang selambat-lambatnya pukul sepuluh pagi. Namun, hingga lewat siang hari seperti ini, Cho Kyuhyun tak kunjung datang. Uh, bahkan Yesung sudah menghabiskan semua persediaan snack untuk dua minggu kedepan hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan menunggu Cho Kyuhyun.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil handuk, sepertinya mandi terlebih dahulu bukanlah ide yang buruk mengingat dia sudah sangat lengket karena belum membersihkan dirinya dari pagi tadi. Lagipula, bukankah Yesung juga ingin tampil baik menyambut _roommate _barunya itu?

.

Yesung sudah selesai memakai baju dan tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk ketika dia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. _Onyx _sipitnya melebar lucu, sayang tidak ada yang bisa menikmati pemandangan indah itu.

Dengan terburu-buru, si namja manis dengan marga Kim itu langsung keluar dari kamar mandi. Oups, nampaknya Kim Yesung terlalu bersemangat hingga hampir terpeleset.

Yesung menyiapkan senyum termanisnya – yang sudah ia latih sepanjang malam – ketika ia akan bertemu _roommate _barunya. "Hai, Cho Kyuhyun! Namaku Kim Yesung. Senang berkenalan deng-" kata-kata Yesung langsung berhenti ketika Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatapnya. Bukan, ini bukanlah kekaguman. Namun sesuatu yang lain.

"-anmu..."

.

.

.

.

Keep or Delete?

FF kedua! Bagaimana hasilnya? Aneh? Mengecewakan? Maaf ya u.u soalnya Bay buat plot ff + ngetik prolog ini cuma dalam waktu tiga jam. Sekali lagi maaf kalo hasilnya jadi _weird_. Bay masih newbie~

Jadi bagaimana? Apakah ff absurd ini masih perlu Bay lanjut? Mohon review-nya ya, readers tercinta^^

Oh ya, Happy Yesung Day!

Happy Birthday, Yesung umma^^

Semoga makin imut makin manis walaupun umurnya nambah, seperti kata Leeteuk, umur hanyalah angka! *hug*


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden Affection**

(by Bay05 © 2013)

**Pairing :**

KyuSung Slight! KyuMin, YeWon

**Cast **:

Kyuhyun, Yesung, Sungmin, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kangin, Kibum

**Genre **:

Romance, Friendship

**Rate : **T

**Disclaimer : **Cast belongs to each other ^^

**Warning :**

Boys Love, Crack pair, Cerita super aneh, Abal, Typo(s)

**A/n **:

Terinspirasi dari film layar lebar **Yes or No**

.

.

Enjoy!^^

.

.

Yesung melongo, tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri selama beberapa saat. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan _onyx _gelapnya membulat lucu. Memberikan friksi bahwa si pemilik _onyx _tengah terkejut dengan apa yang berada di depan matanya sekarang.

Oh, bukan! Jangan berpikir macam-macam dan terlalu jauh. Kyuhyun tentu bukanlah seorang buronan polisi kelas kakap yang menyamar menjadi murid SMA. Dan bukan pula cinta pertama Yesung yang mematahkan cinta si manis dan pergi begitu saja. Omong-omong, yang kedua itu terdengar begitu klise di abad ke dua puluh satu ini. Hanya saja...

Kyuhyun yang dia bayangkan benar-benar berbeda dengan namja yang berdiri di depannya sekarang.

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun dalam bayangan Yesung semalam adalah namja jangkung yang memiliki tubuh atletis. Dengan rambut hitam yang tertata dengan begitu rapi, berpakaian bak murid teladan, dan menggunakan sepatu segelap malam di kakinya. Jangan lupakan kulit cerah yang begitu bersih. Benar-benar gambaran anak baik-baik dari keluarga terpandang.

Dan Cho Kyuhyun dalam 'dunia nyata' adalah seseorang yang sangat berbeda dengan bayangan Yesung, bahkan kau bisa mengatakan kedua hal tersebut sangat bertolak belakang.

Baiklah, Kyuhyun memang masih seorang namja jangkung. Dengan rambut emo yang hampir menutupi mata sebelah kanannya. Rambut emo itu sendiri berwarna _dark chocolate _yang Yesung berani bertaruh bahwa itu adalah hasil semir murahan. Baju yang Kyuhyun kenakan pun sangat jauh dari kata rapi. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya baju kusut itu menyentuh mesin cuci. Dan Ugh, bisakah kita melewati saja deskripsi soal sepatu Kyuhyun?

Hei, walaupun Yesung adalah namja pemalas yang terkadang juga membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membersihkan ruangan pribadinya, Yesung _sangat _tidak mennyukai namja dengan penampilan berantakan. Yang aku maksud tidak suka adalah, benar-benar tidak menyukai dan berusaha menghindari orang dengan penampilan berantakan seperti Kyuhyun.

Lihatlah, _mood _si manis nampaknya mulai terjun hanya dengan melihat penampilan berantakan Kyuhyun.

"Hey," suara _bass _berat menarik Yesung ke dunia nyata.

"Kau bilang tadi namamu Kim Yesung? Aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi rapinya – yang mungkin merupakan satu satunya hal yang rapi dari Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah tahu," Yesung berkata datar, membuat satu alis Kyuhyun terangkat.

Si Cho tersenyum canggung. "Apakah aku membuat kesalahan?" Yesung menggeleng. "Hanya jagalah jarak dariku, _okay_?" Yesung berkata sedikit sinis sebelum akhirnya mengambil earphone putihnya dan memasang di telinganya.

.

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari panjangnya secara monoton ke meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidur barunya, membuat bunyi keras – yang jika diperhatikan – membentuk sebuah nada yang teratur. "Berisik!" suara _baritone _merdu dari seorang namja yang menjadi _roommate_-nya sontak membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Yesung yang tadinya tengah serius melafalkan rumus rumus untuk ulangan Fisika besok langsung memutar kursinya untuk menghadap si pemecah konsentrasinya, Cho Kyuhyun. Kedua _onyx _Yesung memberi tatapan mematikan pada Kyuhyun, yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman tipis oleh si jangkung, membuat Yesung semakin muak saja.

"Aku sedang belajar untuk ulangan fisika! Tidak bisakah kau diam?" Berusaha untuk membuat Kyuhyun takut, namun yang ada malah senyuman Kyuhyun yang semakin lebar dan berubah mejadi cengiran tidak bersalah. "Maaf." Kyuhyun berkata ramah.

Si namja manis langsung berdiri dengan penuh emosi, menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Cho, dengar. Karena aku adalah penghuni kamar ini sebelum kau, maka akulah yang berhak menentukan peraturan untuk kamar ini. Mengerti?"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun memberikan reaksi, bibir tipis Yesung sudah terbuka lagi. "Satu, karena aku tidak menyukai kebisingan, maka kau harus memeankan suaramu. Lebih baik lagi kalau kau diam."

"Dua, jangan memakai kamar mandi lebih dari lima belas menit. Walaupun aku tidak yakin kau tipikal orang yang suka membersihkan diri." Yesung berkata sarkastis.

"Tiga, tidur dalam keadaan lampu menyala." Kyuhyun baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika Yesung menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Satu lagi." Tangan Yesung terulur untuk mengambil lakban dan gunting. Kedua kakinya melangkah menuju dinding di depannya, sedikit merunduk untuk menempelkan lakban di lantai. Menarik lakban itu dan mengguntingnya ketika si manis merasa panjangnya sudah cukup. Terlihat lakban itu membelah jarak antara kedua _single bed _Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Tempel. Gunting. Tempel. Gunting. Tempel. Gunting. Begitu terus hingga senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Yesung. Baiklah, aku akan mendeskripsikan hasil karya si manis bermarga Kim ini.

Garis yang dibentuk Yesung dari lakban membelah kamar menjadi dua bagian yang jauh dari kata seimbang. Garis yang mengitari kasur Kyuhyun lebih sempit, hanya cukup untuk _single bed _dan juga separuh dari meja nakas. Selain garis yang membelah kamar mereka, Yesung juga membuat garis menuju pintu, kamar mandi, lemari dan kulkas.

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat, aku membagi kamar ini menjadi dua bagian dengan garis. Aku menyebutnya garis _territory. _Bagian itu." Yesung menunjuk garis yang mengitari kasur Kyuhyun dengan telunjuk mungilnya.

"Itu adalah bagianmu. Sementara yang lainnya adalah bagianku. Aku juga memberi garis menuju pintu, kamar mandi, lemari dan kulkas. Maksudnya adalah agar kalau kau atau aku ingin menuju ke tempat yang diluar garis _territory _kau atau aku, kita harus berjalan dpada garis. Tidak ada boleh keluar dari garis walaupun _roommate _yang lain tidak ada. Mengerti?"

"Baikla-" belum sempat Kyuhyun menyetujuinya, Yesung langsung mengambil buku fisika tebalnya dengan cepat dan langsung keluar dari kamar keduanya.

Brak!

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat kelakuan kekanakan Yesung.

.

"Yesung-ah!" suara _tenor _yang sudah cukup ia kenal langsung menyapa telinganya begitu tangan mungilnya melepa pegangan dari kenop pintu sambil menggerutu kecil. Si manis pun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat sumber suara.

Lee Sungmin.

Sang namja – yang harus ia akui, imut – yang merupkan teman sekelasnya. Secara pribadi, Yesung tidak terlalu menyukai sifat Sungmin yang begitu tebar pesona ke semua namja tampan berstatus seme di SIHS ini.

"Yesung-ah," Sungmin tersenyum begitu manis.

Yesung hanya mendengus kecil, sedikit bosan. "Katakan apa maumu, Sungmin-ah."

"Kudengar kau memiliki _roommate _baru. Kudengar dia cukup tampan wa-"

"Masuk saja, Sungmin-ah." Yesung berkata datar, sudah dapat membaca kemauan namja imut di depannya.

Bibir M Sungmin membentuk senyuman. "Kamsahamni-"

Uh, nampaknya si manis Kim Yesung terlalu sibuk untuk mendengarkan ucapan terima kasih Sungmin, huh?

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

"Namaku Lee Sungmin." Sungmin mengulrkan tangannya pada si _dark chocolate _di hadapannya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung, tidak berminat untuk menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin sepertinya. "Cho Kyuhyun,"

Bibir Sungmin maju beberapa senti, namun nampaknya penolakan halus Kyuhyun tadi tidak meredupkan semangatnya.

"Jadi, kapan tepatnya kau datang?" Si namja Lee bertanya antusias. "Kemarin sore." Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

Tiba-tiba, sudut kanan Sungmin terangkat, membentuk sebuah smirk tipis yang bahkan Kyuhyun pun tidak dapat melihatnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur yang menjadi singgasana Kyuhyun sedari tadi. Sedikit kaget, Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo untuk beberapa saat. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berusaha memberikan ruang untuk Sungmin. Namun kedua tangan Sungmin langsung memeluk lengan Kyuhyun, menahan pergerakan si namja Cho.

"Jangan."

"Biarkan saja seperti ini." Sungmin tersenyum manis. Walaupun sedikit risih, akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Perlahan, tangan bebas Kyuhyun menyingkirkan pelukan Sungmin pada lengannya, yang membuat air muka Sungmin berubah kesal untuk beberapa saat. Namun toh Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal itu.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana Kim Yesung? Apakah dia menerimamu dengan baik?"

"Kurasa tidak." Kyuhyun berkata dengan tidak bersemangat. Sebelah alis Sungmin terangkat. "Hey, apa yang terjadi?"

"Entalah, pada awalnya dia adalah namja yang sangat ramah. Namun setelah melihat penampilanku, entah mengapa dia menjadi cukup dingin."

Sungmin diam. Menunggu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Namun aku merasa Yesung hanya butuh waktu untuk menerimaku. Kurasa hal itu memang pantas dilakukan oleh namja manis seperti Yesung." Senyum tipis terlihat di bibir Kyuhyun.

Sementara Sungmin hanya mendengus pelan ketika mendengar kata '_manis_' dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Sungguh memuakkan untuknya. "Hng~ Yesung memang begitu. Selalu bersikap menyebalkan, arogan dan kekanakan."

"Hey, untuk apa kita membahas Yesung. Bukankah lebih baik kau bercerita tentang dirimu!" intonasi Sungmin berubah ceria. Dan detik berikutnya namja Lee itu langsung sibuk merubah posisi untuk semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

Si manis Yesung terlihat begitu sibuk sekarang. Kedua kakinya membawa melewati koridor asrama yang begitu sepi. Dengan buku teori fisika yang sangat tebal di tangan kanannya dan buku catatan yang penuh dengan angka di tangan kirinya.

Sesekali _onyx _sipitnya menelusuri kedua buku di tangannya dengan begitu serius, kemudian kepalanya mengadah ke atas seraya menutup mata untuk berbisik mengulangi teori atau rumus yang baru saja dia baca. Tersenyum, atau bergumam 'yeah' pelan ketika apa yang dia sebut cocok dengan apa yang ia baca. Dan berdecak kesal ketika apa yang ia sebut melenceng begitu jauh dari teori yang sebenarnya.

"Sibuk sekali, manis?" suara _baritone _berat membuat si namja Kim menoleh ke asal suara.

_Onyx _sabitnya sedikit melebar ketika melihat segerombolan namja yang berjarak dua langkah darinya. Mungkin tadi dia memang begitu sibuk hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Kangin, Kibum, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Di seluruh penjuru sekolah ini, tidak ada yang tidak mengenal mereka. Kelompok pembuat onar yang menamai grup mereka dengan Max-apapun-itu. Keempatnya sangat suka menggoda dan mengusik namja berstatus uke yang benar benar cantik, menggemaskan ataupun manis.

Dan akhir-akhir ini, Yesung merasa begitu muak karena Kangin, Kibum, Donghae dan Eunhyuk begitu sering menggodanya maupun mengirimi surat surat cinta di kamarnya yang membuat Yesung mual.

"Apa mau kalian, huh? Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang!" Yesung menggertak, yang tentu saja tidak membuat satupun dari mereka goyah.

Sang pemimpin –Kangin, tertawa meremehkan. "Oh, sang uke manis ternyata begitu galak, eoh?" Yesung berdecih tidak suka. "Kalian memuakkan." Rahang ke empat namja itu mengeras, tidak suka atas perbuatan si manis.

Bruk!

"Akh!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Donghae dan Eunhyuk mendorong Yesung ke tembok terdekat, membuat buku fisika Yesung membentur lantai, dan membuat sang empunya buku meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan mencoba untuk membantah kami, manis." Kibum berkata tajam dengan seringai yang terbentuk di wajahnya yang biasanya hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar dan dingin. "Pergi dari hadapanku!"

"Beraninya kau memerintah kami, huh!" Tangan kanan Donghae terangkat, bersiap untuk menampar Yesung. Sementara yang dipojokkan hanya bisa menutup mata. Berusaha mempersiapkan menahan rasa sakit yang akan dia terima.

"STOP!" suara _bass _yang Yesung cukup yakin baru pernah dia dengar tadi siang menghentikan gerakan tangan Donghae.

Perlahan, _onyx-_nya terbuka. Hal pertama yang ia tangkap adalah sosok jangkung Kyuhyun dengan badan tegap dan wajah keras yang hanya terpaut sekita empat meter dari tempatnya di pojokkan. "Lepaskan dia." suara rendah Kyuhyun terdengar begitu mengancam.

"Ck, ayo kita pergi. Nampaknya si manis ini mempunyai pengawal baru." Kangin berkata sarkatis sebelum menarik kelompoknya pergi menjauhi Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung melembut begitu keempat punggung namja pembuat onar di sekolah itu menghilang di persimpangan koridor. Perlahan, si _dark chocolate _memunguti buku dan lembaran lembaran fisika Yesung yang tercecer di lantai.

"Ini," Kyuhyun menyodorkan buku-buku tebal itu ke hadapa si manis. Yesung mengambilnya dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih." Yesung berkata lirih tanpa melihat _caramel _Kyuhyun. Dan detik berikutnya kaki si namja manis sudah membawa tubuh mungilnya menjauhi Kyuhyun dengan kecepatan tinggi –meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan lirihnya barusan.

'_Apa yang aku pikirkan? Itu tadi hanya sekedar ungkapan terima kasih.' _Yesung memejamkan matanya erat dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

.

"Aaakh! Bagaimana cara menghfalkan ini semua?" jemari mungil Yesung menjambak _raven _miliknya. _Onyx_nya melebar –bahkan hampir keluar karena frustasi. "Ini semua mustahil untuk dihafalkan! Bahkan aku yakin Einstein pun tidak mengerti apa maksud dari angka-angka ini." Yesung menggerutu.

Dan lihatlah, kini bibir tipis Yesung sibuk menyumpah dan mengutuk sang penemu ilmu yang membuatnya hampir mati kebingungan.

"– Lagi pula apa untungnya membuat rumus seperti ini? Tidakkah dia berpikir atas kesulitan anak cucunya mendatang? Dasar orang yang ti– Auuuw! Yah! Siapa yang melakukan ini!"Tangan kanannya mengacung-acungkan apel yang sudah berani menghantam kepalanya. Sementara tangan kiri Yesung mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang baru saja terkena hantaman dari benda bulat tersebut.

Oh, _great_. Nampaknya arwah Newton sedang mencoba memberi si namja manis itu pelajaran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yesungie?" suara berat itu tiba-tiba menyapa telinganya. "Gyaaaah~! Astaga! Siwonnie~ kau mengagetkanku!"

Yesung protes. Bibirnya maju, membentuk _pout_ yang menggemaskan. "Astaga, Yesungie. Apakah kau sudah lupa berapa umurmu, huh?" Siwon mencubit pipi chubby Yesung, membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Ish, kau menyebalkan sekali! Aku sedang berusaha menghafal rumus fisika yang menyebalkan ini, tahu! Dan mengapa aku tidak bisa menghafal semua angka angka bodoh ini, huh? Padahal, kau tahu, Siwon-ah, aku sudah berusaha menghafalkan ini dari tadi siang!"

Sudut bibit tipis Yesung tertarik kebawah, membuat Siwon tertawa kecil. "Hey, jangan merusak wajah manis ini."

Blush

Kedua pipi _chubby _sang Kim merona sempurna, membuat Siwon semakin ingin menggodanya lebih jauh kalau saja si namja Choi itu tidak langsung mengingat bahwa Yesung sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik sekarang.

"Ah, begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kita mencari udara segar dulu? Setelah itu kau bisa melanjutkan belajarmu." Siwon menawarkan. Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Pasti itu akan memakan waktu lama."

"Tidak. Aku ini tidak akan lama, aku berjanji. Hanya sebentar." Siwon membentuk huruf V dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

"Well, Mr. Choi, aku tahu seberapa _sebentar_-nya maksudmu."

"Hhh~ baiklah. Aku berjanji aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu pada jam setengah sembilan, bagaimana? Dan–,"

Siwon mengambil buku yang dipegang oleh Yesung, membacanya sekilas. "Ah, Mrs. Jung sudah memberikan ulangan pada kelasku untuk materi ini. Walaupun jelas aku bukan yang terbaik dalam bidang ini, namun paling tidak aku bisa jika hanya untuk mengajarimu dan membantumu menghafal soal soal ini."

"Plus, aku bisa memberimu beberapa bocoran soal," Siwon tersenyum menggoda, membuat Yesung tertawa senang.

"Ah, Siwon-ah. Kau memang yang terbaik." Yesung tersenyum lalu menautkan tangannya dan tangan Siwon.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yaaa Baiklah, Bay tahu bahwa dua chapter ini terlalu aneh, absurd, terlalu _pendek_ dan tidak layak baca. Maaf ya readers, ini semua karena urusan sekolah Bay /malah curhat/ -_-. Untuk chapter depan, Bay janji deh bakal lebih panjang daripada ini (tapi itupun kalau masih ada yang berminat baca ff absurd Bay ini /pundung di pojokan/)

Baiklah, Bay hanya ingin berterima kasih pada readers yang sudah mau membaca ff aneh Bay /hug/ ^^ Mohon review-nya agar Bay bisa memperbaiki semua kesalahan di ff ini. Dan pendapat readers juga apakah ff ini perlu dilanjutkan atau tidak, okay? ^^

**Big Thanks To :**

**ranimaharsi – ajib4ff – Cloud246 – ysismine – aku suka ff – KyundaClouds – tiaa – Jy – CheftyClouds – 24 – Tata – SparQClouds – cloudya – kimyo – cloud3024 – sungie – GaemCloud – tety sinaga.9 – kjwzz – Dewi CloudSparkyu – Veeclouds – Sasaclouds – Purieclouds – Nakazawa Ryu – hera3424 – CloudsYesungie – **beberapa 'Guest' ^^

Bay minta maaf kalo ada yang nggak kecantum atau typo ._.v


	3. Chapter 3

**Hidden Affection**

(by Bay05 © 2013)

**Pairing **:

KyuSung Slight! YeWon, KyuMin

**Cast :**

Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, Sungmin

**Genre :**

Romance, Friendship (nggak yakin ._.v)

**Rate : **T

**Disclaimer : **Cast belong to each other ^^

**Warning **:

Boys Love, OOC, Alur ngebut, Cerita aneh, Typo(s)

**A/n :**

Maaf ye Bay baru bisa update sekarang T.T Seperti yang udah Bay bilang, urusan sekolah Bay bener-bener ribet *alesan. Gini deh, sebagai permintaan maaf Bay, chapter ini words-nya agak banyak. Tapi, itu kata Bay sih /kabur/

.

.

Enjoy!^^

.

.

"_Well_, terima kasih kasih karena telah menepati janjimu, Mr. Choi." Yesung berkata santai, namun bermaksud menyindir. Ia menyodorkan arloji _tag heuer _hitam yang mengikat tangan kirinya ke hadapan Siwon.

Sementara yang lebih tinggi hanya bisa nyengir lebar ketika menyadari bahwa dua puluh tiga menit lagi, hari sudah berganti. "Oh, ayolah Yesung. Ini hanya terlampau tiga jam dari jan–,"

"Yah, tiga jam yang harusnya aku gunakan untuk belajar fisika. Dan kini menguap begitu saja. Agaknya aku harus bersiap untuk mendapat nilai F besok. Terima kasih padamu, Siwonnie." _onyx _sabit Yesung menatap Siwon tajam. Namun yang ditatap seperti itu malah balik menatap Yesung malas.

Namja dengan tubuh atletis itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Yesung santai, mencoba menenangkan si manis Kim, mungkin. "Tenanglah, Yesung. Sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu naif, huh?"

Yang lebih pendek mendengus kesal, namun tidak berminat untuk membalas perkataan Siwon yang nantinya pasti akan merambat ke perang mulut. Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, sedikit merasa tidak enak melihat _mood _Yesung berada di titik terendahnya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Begini saja, sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan memastikan bahwa ulangan fisika-mu akan diundur, bagaimana?"

Yesung menatap Siwon ragu. "Huh? Bagaimana caranya?"

Siwon berdecak, "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Kali ini, aku serius."

Namja penyandang marga Kim itu terlihat berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku setuju. Tetapi, lain kali berusahalah untuk menpati janjimu, Choi."

Siwon memandang Yesung dengan pandangan menggoda. "Hey, bukankah kau sudah tidak marah lagi? Tersenyumlah padaku."

Yesung memandang Siwon dengan pandangan tidak berminat, walaupun ia tidak bisa menghalangi semburat merah tipis yang mulai berani menghiasi pipi _chubby_-nya. "Selamat malam, Choi." Yesung berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan cepat, kemudian langsung masuk ke kamar-nya, meninggalkan sang namja atletis yang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah konyolnya.

"Yah! Dasar kuda menyebalkan!" sedikit berteriak, Yesung berkata dari dalam kamarnya.

Siwon dan Yesung.

Keduanya memang sudah berteman dari mereka kecil. Sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. Dimana ada Yesung, di situ pasti ada Siwon. Mereka berdua selalu berbagi, akan banyak hal, akan semuanya. Suka, duka, perasaan, rahasia, semua.

Bisa dibilang, Yesung dan Siwon adalah pasangan sahabat yang paling fenomenal seantero sekolah. Bukan apa-apa, meskipun keduanya sudah bersahabat sejak lama, keduanya juga selalu ribut dan bertengkar akan hal-hal kecil.

Baik Yesung maupun Siwon juga adalah seorang _trouble maker_, musuh terbesar mereka adalah guru-guru yang mereka nilai terlalu naif atau terlalu disiplin. Jika keduanya sudah bersatu, maka itu akan menjadi keributan dan masalah. Mungkin karena itulah para pengurus asrama enggan menyatukan Siwon dan Yesung dalam kamar yang sama.

Persahabatan mereka begitu kuat, bertahan bertahun-tahun meskipun masalah dan perdebatan hebat selalu datang. Namun, agaknya sebentar tembok persahabatan yang kuat itu sebentar lagi akan runtuh. Karena –

– Ah, kurasa lebih baik aku tidak memberi tahukannya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Tangan mungil Yesung mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil mekanik bergambar kura-kura di tangan kanannya ke meja dengan monoton. Frustasi dengan angka angka di hadapannya.

Bukan, bukan! Si manis bukannya sedang frustasi menghadapi ulangan fisika. Tadi, saat jam pelajaran fisika – secara ajaibnya – Siwon benar-benar menepati janjinya. Entah gurunya izin atau bagaimana, Yesung tidak terlalu peduli. Yang jelas tadi ia berteriak seperti orang kehilangan akalnya ketika mengetahui ulangan fisika diundur karena gurunya berhalangan.

Namun, kebahagiannya langsung runtuh seketika ketika menyadari bahwa ia memiliki jam fisika besok. Dan kali ini, tidak ada lagi alasan untuk mengundur ulangan tersebut.

Ia benar-benar frustasi dengan angka-angka memuakkan di hadapannya. Yesung mendengus kesal. Namun, kali ini bukan karena deretan angka – yang bahkan ia tidak tahu itu ada maksudnya. Melainkan karena _roommate _barunya yang berantakan – Kyuhyun – sedang bermain game dengan heboh di belakangnya.

Sebenarnya heboh bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana namja dengan surai _brunette _ikal tersebut. Kyuhyun bermain dengan tenang, tidak menimbulkan banyak suara. Malahan, ia memakai _headset _agar Yesung tidak terganggu.

Namun entahlah, Yesung merasa begitu kesal atas semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, begitu menjengkelkan di matanya. Sebenarnya memang bukan salah Kyuhyun bahwa ia adalah namja jenius yang tidak perlu belajar untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Tetapi sekali lagi, _semua_ yang dilakukan Kyuhyun itu salah di mata Yesung.

Namja dengan surai _raven _itu menghampiri Kyuhyun, dan berkacak pinggang dengan wajah merah padam menahan kekesalan.

Menyadari kehadiran Yesung, namja jangkung itu langsung mencopot _headset_-nya dan menoleh pada namja yang sedang berkacak pinggang di hadapannya. Sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah Yesung yang tetap manis walaupun ia sedang marah. "Ada apa, Yesung-ah?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, membuat Yesung muak.

"Kau menganggu konsentrasiku, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_," Yesung berkata dengan sinis. Melakukan penekanan pada tiga kata terakhir.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan ekspresi ter-bingung yang ia punya. "Menganggu? Tetapi, aku tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun."

"Tetapi kau tetap bergerak! Pergerakanmu itu menimbulkan suara, tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Dan lagi. Cahaya cahaya dari game-mu itu benar-benar merusak konsentrasiku, tuan Cho." Yesung menaikkan sedikit suaranya, hampir terdengar seperti bentakan.

Hening.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apapun, hanya diam. Membuat Yesung mau tak mau menjadi heran juga.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Hahahahaha," suara tawa renyah Kyuhyun membuat Yesung hampir pingsan karena kaget. Hey, apakah bentakan Yesung tadi begitu parah hingga namja Cho ini kehilangan akal sehat dan kewarasannya, huh?

Perlu beberapa saat bagi Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan tawanya. Detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan serius. "Mana bagian yang sulit?"

"Apa?"

"Materi fisika apa yang tidak bisa kau pahami? Aku bisa membantumu, Yesung-ah." Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan senyum malaikat andalannya.

Wajah Yesung memerah – entah bersemu malu atau kesal akan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang tidak ada etikanya. "Kau." Yesung menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan telunjuk mungilnya. "Dengar, Cho. Kau tidak perlu memamerkan kecerdasanmu disini. Karena aku sama sekali tidak mem–,"

Sebelum Yesung sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namja dengan iris _caramel _itu sudah berdiri, kemudian menghampiri meja Yesung dan melihat buku fisika Yesung yang begitu berantakan. Menganalisa buku dengan sampul berwarna hijau itu sesaat sebelum akhirnya menatap Yesung dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Kemarilah, aku mempunyai beberapa trik untuk menyelesaikan soal seperti ini."

.

Kedua _onyx _itu terbuka perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang seperti berlomba-lomba untuk masuk ke retina-nya. Pemilik bibir tipis – yang sama dengan pemilik _onyx _sabit – melenguh. Lalu menggerutu kecil. Perlahan, akhirnya namja mungil itu terbangun dari posisi tidurnya beberapa saat lalu.

Yesung – pemilik _onyx _sabit dan bibir tipis itu menguap lebar-lebar lalu merenganggakan otot ototnya. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya.

Setelah nyawanya benar-benar terkumpul dan matanya sudah benar-benar terbuka, ia mengerjab beberapa kali dengan malas.

Ia menghela napas kecil – entah untuk ekspresi lega atau apa – ketika menyadari ia sudah berada di kasurnya. Seingatnya kemarin ia mengerjakan soal fisika hingga tengah malam sebagai latihan. Entah ia mengerjakan semuanya atau tidak. Di saat saat terakhir, ia rasa ia mengerjakan dalam keadaan setengah tertidur.

Namun, Yesung harus mengakui bahwa Kyuhyun adalah guru yang baik kemarin. Kyuhyun berkali-kali lipat lebih ahli daripada Mr. Ahn dalam hal mentransfer ilmu. Walaupun berkali-kali rasanya Yesung ingin mencekik Kyuhyun yang memaksanya mengerjakan ini dan itu.

Berbicara soal Kyuhyun, dimana namja berantakan itu sekarang? Yesung menoleh ke arah kasur Kyuhyun. Sedikit mengernyit ketika tidak mendapati apa-apa disana. Apakah ia sedang berada di kamar mandi? Tetapi, Yesung tidak mendengar suara gemericik air atau apapun. _onyx_-nya melihat jam yang berada di meja nakas.

Jam enam.

Jika memang Kyuhyun sudah berangkat ke sekolah, bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi?

Yesung menghela napas. Toh pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidak peduli. Ia hanya memiliki beberapa puluh menit untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah, sebaiknya ia bergegas.

Yesung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memutuskan untuk mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu. Ia baru saja akan memasak omelet dan memanggang roti, atau apapun yang sederhana untuk makan paginya ketika ekor matanya menangkap seporsi makanan yang-entah-apa-namanya di meja makan. Yesung pun memutuskan untuk melihatnya sejenak.

Kedua matanya terpejam ketika indra penciumannya menangkap bau yang begitu sedap keluar dari makanan tersebut. Disamping makanan tersebut ada _notes _kecil berwarna biru muda. Jemari kecilnya terulur untuk mengambil dan membacanya.

'_Selamat pagi, Yesung-ah! Bagaimana tidurmu? Tadinya aku mau membangunkanmu, tetapi kau terlihat begitu polos saat tidur^^, karena itu aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Aku memasakkan egg benedict untukmu. Semoga kau menyukainya^^. -Kyuhyun'_

Entah mengapa , senyuman kecil terlihat di wajah manis Yesung begitu ia membaca notes itu. Sedikit norak memang menurutnya untuk menulis notes dan bertindak kelewat naif seperti yang baru saja Kyuhyun lakukan. Tetapi, entahlah. Sisi lain dari dirinya mengatakan bahwa apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun itu sangat manis.

Nampun pada akhirnya – seperti biasa – Yesung tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia hanya duduk di depan meja makan, lalu mengambil pisau dan garpu untuk segera memakan egg benedict Kyuhyun yang mengugah selera.

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

Jemari mungil Yesung meletakkan lembar jawaban fisika dengan senyum lebar di wajah manisnya. Ia merasa begitu puas. Memang sih, tidak semua soal dapat ia jawab. Namun, Yesung bisa menjamin nilainya paling tidak nilainya bisa mencapai B- atau B.

Dengan senyum selebar sebelumnya, Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berada di pojok ruangan. "Hey, Cho."

Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan banyak lembaran kertas – entah kertas apa – sedikit berjengit kaget, kemudian dengan senyum lebar, ia menatap Yesung. "Ada apa, Yesung-ah?"

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih soal bantuanmu kemarin. Jadi, aku ingin mengajakmu keluar malam ini. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih, bagaimana?" Kyuhyun tersenyum semakin lebar. "Boleh. Setelah pulang sekolah ya?"

Yesung baru saja akan mengangguk ketika suara _tenor _tinggi hampir saja membuat jantungnya copot. "Kyuhyunnie~"

Suara yang berasal dari namja _aegyo _– Lee Sungmin – terdengar begitu manja. "Kyuhyun-ah, apakah kau dan Yesung akan pergi sepulang sekolah? Kemana?" Sungmin bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun, membuat Yesung benar-benar muak.

Kyuhyun terlihat berusaha melepaskan gelayutan Sungmin pada lengan kanannya. Namun agaknya Sungmin tidak mau melakukan hal itu, ia malah memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat. "Ke mall dekat sini." Yesung menjawab sekenanya.

Mata _dark chocolate _Sungmin melebar. "Begitu? Yah, kedengaran begitu menyenangkan! Bolehkan aku ikut bersama dengan kalian?"

Jika harus jujur, Yesung sebenarnya ingin acara nanti malam hanya menjadi acara mereka _berdua_. Hanya berdua. Yesung dan Kyuhyun, tidak ada yang lain. Namun tingkah Sungmin yang sepeti ini tidak memberikan Yesung pilihan lain. Lagipula, rasanya Sungmin tidak benar-benar bertanya disini. Jikapun Yesung menolaknya, ia yakin namja bermarga Lee itu tetap akan terus memaksanya hingga telinganya terbakar. Karena itu, ia merasa lebih baik mengiyakan saja ajakan Sungmin.

"Ah, terima kasih, Yesung!"

Pemilik surai _raven _itu hanya mengangguk seadanya, dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Ia pun merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Namja manis itu tidak mengerti mengapa, namun otaknya memerintahkan jarinya untuk mengirim pesan pada sahabat bermarga Choi-nya.

_'Siwonnie, aku ingin hang out sepulang sekolah. Bersama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga. Kau harus ikut bersamaku, arra? Aku tidak menerima penolakan, kuda! Awas jika kau tidak datang!'_

Namja manis itu menghela napas kecil sebelum akhirnya memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya.

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

Bibir mungil Yesung mengeluarkan decihan tidak suka ketika ia melihat Sungmin yang terus bergelayutan di lengan Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Walaupun Sungmin sudah menyadari usaha Kyuhyun untuk melepaskannya, Sungmin tetap tidak mau bergeser satu inchi pun.

"Kyunnie~ aku ingin bermain itu!" Sungmin menunjuk sebuah mesin game yang entah apa namanya sambil sedikit menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Yesung memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia tahu pasti namja _aegyo _itu bahkan tidak tahu nama atau cara memulai game tersebut. Yesung dapat menjamin _seribu _persen bahwa alasan Sungmin untuk memilih game itu adalah karena pemain game tersebut yang harus berjumlah dua orang.

Atau jika dikatakan dengan lebih mudah dan gamblang, Sungmin ingin menyingkirkan Siwon dan Yesung dari Kyuhyun.

_Caramel _Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan 'tolong-jangan-memaksaku.', kemudian menatap Yesung dengan pandangan memelas.

Sementara nama bermarga Lee itu agaknya tidak terlalu peduli dengan pandangan memelas Kyuhyun yang hanya sebagai angin lalu untuknya. "Sudahlah, Kyu. Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin memisahkan diri dengan kita dan bermain dengan Sungmin."

Namja dengan surai _brunette _itu terlihat salah tingkah dan kebingungan. "A-apa? Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, Yesung-ah. Namun aku hanya–," namun belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namja berambut _blonde _di sebelahnya sudah menarik si _brunette _menuju permainan tersebut.

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, Sungmin benar-benar kekanakan. Dan lihatlah hasil perbuatannya! Rencana hang out berempat mereka sudah hancur berkeping-keping. _Great. _Baginya, ini lebih tampak seperti _double date _antara Kyuhyun-Sungmin dan juga Yesung-Siwon. Menyebalkan.

"Jangan menekuk wajah manismu seperti itu, Sungie." namja dengan tubuh atletis di sebelahnya berkata. "Sungmin benar-benar merusak semuanya. Lain kali aku tidak akan mengajaknya," Yesung berkata sebal. Bahkan sekarang wajah manisnya sudah cukup merah karena kesal. Siwon mengacak _raven _Yesung. "Hey, sudahlah. Sejak kapan Kim Yesung menjadi begitu tempramental, huh?"

_Onyx _Yesung memberi _death glare _terbaiknya pada namja dengan iris _obsidian _tersebut. Ia tahu, namja yang lebih sering ia panggil 'Choi Kuda' itu sedang menggodanya. Sejak pertama kali menjalin persahabatan, Yesung memang seorang anak yang tempramental dan sedikit egois. Sifat tempramental namja manis itulah yang membuat kedua sahabat itu sering perang mulut dan berdebat.

Sementara yang dipandang dengan tajam hanya bisa tertawa renyah. "Ah, ekspresimu menakutkan sekali, Yesungie." Siwon memasang wajah takut main-mainnya yang menyebalkan.

Pletak!

"Yah! Mengapa kau menjitakku, huh?" Siwon mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi landasan tangan mungil Yesung. "Lihatlah ini, kepalaku menjadi tidak simetris lagi, Yesung-ah!" Siwon menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya, membuat Yesung mau tak mau akhirnya tertawa juga,

Ah, Choi Siwon selalu bisa membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik.

.

Yesung dan Siwon menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan heran. Pada Sungmin yang masih saja lengket bergelayutan di lengan Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie~ Aku ingin itu, suapi aku, _ne_?" Sungmin melebarkan matanya, berusaha membuat _puppy eyes_ – sepertinya.

Sementara sosok menggemaskan lainnya yang duduk di seberang Sungmin dengan tatapan meremehkan. Ayolah, bagaimana caranya Kyuhyun menyuapi Sungmin dengan tangan kanan yang disandra oleh Sungmin seperti itu?

"Sungmin, tidak bisakah kau makan sendiri, huh? Kyuhyun juga ingin makan. Kau ini merepotkan sekali." Yesung berkata sarkastik. Namja Lee itu menatap Yesung dengan tatapan tajam. "Huh, katakan saja jika kau cemburu, Yesung. Kau cemburu karena kau tidak bisa mendapatkan perhatian Kyuhyun sebaik aku."

Ketiga pasang mata lainnya yang berada di meja itu membola mendengar perkataan Sungmin, terlebih lagi bagi Yesung.

Kemarahan Yesung sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun, ia benar-benar muak dengan semua kelakuan Sungmin. Namun baru saja Yesung akan membentak dan mengatai namja _aegyo _itu ketika ia merasakan lengan kekar Siwon menyentuh punggungnya lembut, membuat kemarahannya tertunda untuk sejenak.

Ia menengok pada Siwon yang tengah menunjukkan _dimple smile_-nya. "Sabar, Yesungie. Kita sedang berada di tempat umum sekarang." Siwon berbisik pelan di dekat telinga Yesung, membuat hanya ia dan Yesung yang dapat mendengarnya.

Pada akhirnya, Yesung hanya memejamkan mata dan berusaha mati-matian menahan amarahnya.

"B-bisakah kita melanjutkan acara makan ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan gugup yang hanya dibalasa anggukan ragu-ragu oleh Siwon.

Namja dengan iris _caramel _itu menghembuskan nafas lega, menganggap semuanya kembali berjalan normal.

Tetapi baru saja Kyuhyun akan menikmati makanan di depannya ketika Yesung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tasnya. "Aku akan pulang lebih dulu. Kalian silahkan menikmati sisa malam ini." Yesung tersenyum – terpaksa – sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Yah! Yesung! Kau mau kemana, huh?" tanpa pikir panjang, namja dengan iris _obsidian _yang tadinya duduk di sebelah Yesung, Siwon, langsung berdiri dan berlari mengejar Yesung.

Sementara namja bermarga Cho itu hanya bisa diam di tempat. Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak merasa bersalah dan tidak ingin mengejar pemuda manis dengan iris _onyx _itu, namun tangannya sudah terlebih dulu ditahan oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin berdecih tidak suka. "Sudahlah, Kyu. Yesung itu memang _moody _dan tempramental. Tidak usah kau pikirkan, besok ia akan baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Mau melawan, tentu saja tidak ada gunanya. Sungmin akan terus mengikutinya yang nantinya malah menghancurkan _mood _Yesung lebih parah lagi.

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

Kriiing! Kriiing!

Jam _digital _berwarna merah seperti batu _ruby _di meja nakas samping kasur Yesung kembali berbunyi nyaring setelah sepuluh menit lalu di-_snooze _oleh si mungil yang masih berbaring nyaman di kasur untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Tubuh mungil yang tersebembunyi di balik selimut biru muda itu menggeliat resah. Terganggu oleh suara bising di sebelahnya. Tangan mungilnya keluar dari selimut tersebut dan berusaha menggapai-gapai sumber bunyi bising tersebut, berusaha mematikannya.

Selama beberapa saat, tangan Yesung tidak dapat mematikan suara bising itu, membuat namja manis bermarga Kim itu semakin dongkol saja.

Pada akhirnya, namja dengan surai _raven _itu menyerah. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dengan malas, lalu mematikan bunyi alarm tersebut sambil mendengus kesal. "Ish, menyebalkan sekali." Ia mengucek matanya perlahan, lalu merenganggkan otot-ototnya seperti kebiasannya di pagi hari.

Ia melihat benda kubus yang telah berani menganggu tidurnya, bermaksud untuk mengecek jam.

Enam lebih tiga puluh lima menit.

Yesung menguap, agaknya ia harus sedikit bergegas agar bisa sampai di kelasnya tepat waktu. Setelah bangkit dari duduknya, si manis berjalan ke kamar mandi, bermaksud untuk membersihkan diri ketika ekor matanya menangkap sosok jangkung yang masih berbaring nyaman di kasurnya bernuansa hitamnya.

Satu alis Yesung terangkat. Bukankah harusnya Kyuhyun sudah bangun jika ia tidak ingin terlambat? Namun, dilihat dari posisinya, agaknya namja – yang ia anggap – berantakan itu tidak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat.

Yesung berjalan mendekat, rencananya akan membangunkan Kyuhyun ketika sebuah pertanyaan yang entah dari mana asalnya terlintas di otaknya.

Bukankah Kyuhyun biasanya bangun pagi? Apa yang terjadi hingga ia belum bangun hingga sekarang?

Dan tiba-tiba memori Yesung tentang apa yang terjadi semalam kembali teringat, ketika Sungmin meng-klaim Kyuhyun sebagai miliknya dan ketika ia memutuskan pergi karena _mood_-nya yang sudah benar-benar berada di tingkat paling bawah.

Rasa kesal itu kembali muncul, membuat niat awal Yesung untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun menguap entah kemana.

Dan pada akhirnya, Yesung hanya menatap Kyuhyun datar sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan namja tampan itu untuk membersihkan tubuh mungilnya.

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

Yesung mendongak ke arah jendela, berusaha untuk melihat langit biru dengan awan-awan yang terlihat jauh lebih menarik daripada kumpulan huruf yang ditulis Ms. Jung di papan tulis. Sekali lagi ia menguap, ia benar-benar bosan dengan pembawaan materi Ms. Jung yang benar-benar membosankan. Ditamblah lagi suara kecilnya yang bahkan tidak bisa di dengar murid di barisan pertama.

Susana di kelas ini lbahkan ebih menggambarkan jika tidak ada orang di dalamnya daripada sedang ada guru yang menjelaskan.

"Jadi, pengertian dari–,"

Brak!

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kencang hingga menabrak tembok membuat beberapa orang berjengit kaget. Bahkan, si pembuat onar – YongHwa – hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang saking kagetnya.

Semua mata tertuju sosok tampan sang pembuat kegaduhan, seorang namja tegap dengan kulit pucat dan bersurai _bruntte_ yang tidak perlu kusebutkan namanya lagi, bukan? Sosok itu terlihat terengah-engah, seolah habis berlari belasan mil.

Ms. Jung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, tidak mengatakan apapun, namun pandangannya mengatakan bahwa ia menunggu penjelasan dari Kyuhyun.

"S-saya bangun kesiangan, Ms. Jung. Saya minta maaf. Saya berjanji saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Kyuhyun berkata pelan sambil menatap lantai yang agaknya lebih menarik daripada tatapan mengintimidasi dari Ms. Jung.

Wanita berusia pertengahan lima puluh itu hanya mengangguk – entah apa maksudnya. "Lalu, mengapa kau bisa bangun kesiangan, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Sang _raven _memejanmkan matanya, menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun. Jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih kencang. Bisa saja Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ini semua salahnya, bukan? Walaupun memang Sungmin adalah orang yang patut disalahkan atas kepulangan si _brunette _yang begitu larut. Namun ia juga sadar, hal itu tentu tidak akan terjadi jika dari awal dia tidak mengajak Kyuhyun untuk _hang out_.

Namun tidak seperti yang Yesung pikirkan, Kyuhyun hanya menghembuskan nafas kecil lalu mengulum senyum tipis. "Tidak ada, Ms. Jung. Saya hanya menonton tayangan di televisi hingga larut malam."

Terdengar hembusan nafas kecewa dari wanita dengan rambut yang hampir seluruhnya beruban itu. "Baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun. Silahkan keluar, kau bisa menunggu di tengah lapangan hingga pelajaran saya selesai."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, namja jangkung itu hanya membungkuk hormat lalu berjalan ke luar kelas. Meninggalkan si manis yang masih melongo dengan _onyx _sabitnya yang dipaksa melebar. Apa yang Kyuhyun katakan tadi?

_Menonton tayangan di televisi hingga larut malam, huh?_

.

_Onyx _Yesung tidak bisa lepas dari sosok yang tengah berada di tengah lapangan saat ini. Beberapa kali Yesung melihat tubuh jangkung namja ikal itu limbung dan hampir saja jatuh ke belakang. Rasa bersalah merayap dihatinya. Karena secara tidak langsung, ini juga salahnya –

– kan?

Namun dengan cepat Yesung memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng. '_Tidak, tidak! Ini bukan salahku. Lagipula salah sendiri dia terlalu naif untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi malam.'_

Namja bersurai _raven _itu pun memperhatikan papan tulis, barusaha memperhatikan pelajaran Ms. Jung untuk meredamkan rasa bersalahnya. Tetapi– Ya ampun, sihir apa yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuk Yesung? Bahkan setelah Yesung berusaha mati-matian untuk fokus pada pelajaran, bayangan Kyuhyun yang pingsan menghantuinya.

Namja manis itu pun menoleh, sekali lagi melihat Kyuhyun. Bukan untuk apa-apa, hanya untuk mengecek.

Sekali lagi, _onyx_-nya dapat melihat dengan jelas namja dengan kulit putih pucat itu limbung ke belakang, membuat sekali lagi rasa bersalah menggerayangi pikirannya. "Kim Yesung, apakah jendela itu terlihat lebih menarik daripada pelajaran saya. Apa yang membuat perhatianmu teralihkan?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada, Ms. Jung." wanita dengan kulit yang hampir seluruhnya keriput itu memandang Yesung agak tajam. "Baiklah, berusahalan untuk fokus ke pelajaran saya jika kau tidak ingin menyusul namja Cho itu." Sang _raven _hanya dapat mengangguk.

Satu menit. Yesung masih fokus pada pelajaran.

Dua menit. Yesung mulai penasaran dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Lima menit. _Onyx _Yesung tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak melihat Kyuhyun.

Sepuluh me –

Astaga, ini sudah cukup!

Sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya, namja dengan iris _onyx _tersebut langsung mengambil bulpen dan menulis di selembar kertas, sebelum akhirnya merobek kertas tersebut dan meremas-remasnya hingga menjadi berbentuk bola.

"Ms. Jung," Yesung mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa, Yesung-ssi?"

"Bolehkah saya ke toilet?"

.

.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

.

.

Yesung mendongak, menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit, terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Namun, ia tidak mencoba bersikap menggemaskan disini. Ia ingin mengecek keadaan. Bahaya jika ada teman sekelasnya yang melihat dia berkeliaran di lapangan dan bukannya ke toilet saat ini.

Apalagi, Sungmin duduk di dekat jendela tadi. Bisa bisa Sungmin akan langsung melaporkannya dengan efek dramatis, membuat ia harus rela semua nilainya berubah menjadi 'F'

Dengan mengendap-ngendap dan hati-hati, ia berjalan ke pohon di pinggir lapangan. Sedikit merepotkan memang posisinya, namun paling tidak ia tidak akan terlihat dengan cukup jelas dari kelasnya.

Sang _raven _menatap bola kertas di genggamannya. Menghembuskan nafas kecil, sebelum akhirnya melempar bola kertas tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

Pluk

Tepat sasaran! Pemilik wajah _baby face _itu tersenyum kecil, lalu bergegas kembali ke kelasnya. Pasti sekarang Ms. Jung ataupun Sungmin sudah mulai curiga dengan kepergiannya yang cukup lama.

.

Pluk

_Caramel _Kyuhyun yang semula akan menutup, sontak terbuka lebar ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang cukup ringan menyentuh kepala bagian belakangnya.

Satu alisnya terangkat ketika ia melihat bola kertas di dekat kakinya. Bola kertas? Apakah ada orang yang sedang berusaha menganggu atau menggodanya. Namun, seingatnya ia tidak punya musuh atau orang yang terganggu dengan keberadaannya.

Kecuali Yesung, mungkin.

Tetapi Yesung bukanlah tipe orang yang seperti itu. Jika pun Yesung terganggu dengan keberadaannya, ia yakin namja dengan surai _raven _lembut itu pasti melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Seperti marah atau membentaknya, bukan dengan menjahilinya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Entah mengapa, otak jeniusnya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah sebuah pesan.

Jemari panjangnya terulur untuk mengambil bola kertas tersebut, lalu membukanya. Kedua sudut bibir tebalnya sedikit terangkat. Walaupun baru sekali melihat tulisan Yesung, namja pucat itu dapat menjamin bahwa ini adalah hasil tulisan namja dengan jari mungil itu.

'_Tidak rapi_,' gumamnya

_Caramel _Kyuhyun menelusuri surat tersebut, membacanya.

'_Kyuhyun-ah. Aku... aish, bagaimana cara mengatakannya-_-. Aku merasa bersalah. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berdiri disini sekarang. Jadi, aku... Aish, lupakan. Hanya maaf, okay?'_

Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah tampan Kyuhyun setelah ia membaca surat Yesung yang kelewat singkat itu. Rasanya ingin melompat kegirangan. Yesung bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membuang waktu, maka, tentu saja Kyuhyun harus merasa beruntung Yesung mau melakukan hal ini padanya.

Terlebih, kini Yesung sudah memanggilnya dengan '_Kyuhyun-ah_', bukan lagi Cho seperti biasanya.

Ah, agaknya hubungan mereka akan berjalan membaik.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Okay, Bay minta maaf karena update-nya lama banget T.T, tapi, ini words-nya udah lebih banyak dari chapter kemarin, 'kan? Emang sih, nggak banyak banyak banget, tapi kan udah nambar /dilempar bakiak/

Walaupun update-nya molor, Bay harap readers masih mau nge-review fic ini, ne^^

**Big Thanks To :**

**Cloud246 – ajib4ff – Jisaid – 24 – iwsumpter – aku suka ff – cloudya – .9 – Kim Raein – – SasaClouds – nin nina – tiaa – CloudsYesungie – ermaclouds – GaemCloud – ****AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks ****– – Veeclouds – Kei Tsukiyomi – ranimaharsi – kjwzz – TrinCloudSparkyu – hera3424 – **berberapa '**Guest'**

Maaf jika ada yang nggak kecantum atau typo ._.v


End file.
